Aburrimiento
by saly arlelt
Summary: Loki esta en Londres y esta aburrido asi que decide echar leña al fuego con Sherlcok, a quien acaba de conoces. TRADUCCION Sherloki


¡Hola! Este es un fic traducido del inglés, fic original de Metal-Unicorn. Es un Sherloki, una pareja que siempre me ha gustado pero de la cuál no hay mucho fandom en español, o por lo menos no he encontrado :(. Como sea, el caso es que en ingles si que hay unos cuantos asi que pedí permiso y aquí esta, para el deleite de quien lo lea. Pienso que es una pareja muy prometedora y ¡a ver si alguien se anima a crear más cosas de ellos!

Disfrutad~

* * *

Sherlock se estaba poniendo nervioso. Ni un caso en semanas y el increíblemente aburrido. Entonces fue cuando empezó la conmoción.

Loki se tumbó en la cama y suspiro. Midgard, el reino mas aburrido que existía, para su opinión. Decidió hacer algunas maldades, ¿Para qué mas era bueno si no? Se vistió con su atuendo usual Midgardiano -un traje negro con su pañuelo verde favorito- y salió. Bajó confiado las extrañas calles de Londres para pararse enfrente de un bloque de pisos. Hubo uno que le intereso particularmente- 221B. No estaba seguro de porque estaba allí especialmente... ¿tal vez había leído alguna cosa en los diarios? Algo le decía que los Midgardianos en ese apartamento, no serían del todo aburridos. Oyó un disparo dentro de el piso y se rió levemente para sí mismo.

"Oh, esto será divertido" pensó.

John no estaba seguro de que daba más miedo, el desconocido en la cocina o Sherlock disparando continuamente a la pared cuando se aburría. "_No_" se callo para si mismo, "_Definitivamente el hombre de la cocina_" Que Sherlock disparara era normal.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?" Preguntó al hombre del cabello negro y piel pálida.

"¿Es esa la manera de hablar a un Dios?" contesto el hombre, con una mueca.

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Tu no eres un Dios." Dijo John mirando al hombre cuidadosamente. El hombre de ojos verses parpadeo divertido.

"¿No? ¿Estas seguro?" preguntó con superioridad. Su forma se onduló. Desapareció y reapareció junto a John, quien se asustó tanto que casi se golpea a si mismo en la cara. El otro hombre sé carcajeo de él.

"Solo dime quien eres exactamente" murmuro John enfadado.

El hombre solo sonrió, desapareciendo para esta vez aparecer en el lado mas alejado de la habitación.

"Uh, ¿Sherlock?" llamo John nervioso. No hubo respuesta. Los disparos siguieron su curso. John se arrastró por las paredes de la cocina y cogió un cuchillo como medio dé auto-defensa.

Eso solo hizo que el hombre se riera mas insana mente.

"¡Estoy TAN aburrido!" grito Sherlock, disparando maniáticamente a la pared, todos dando a un dibujo de la muerte e el centro. Debería haber estado disparando por casi media hora. Tiro su pistola con frustración y entró en la cocina.

"John, ¡Estoy aburrido! Necesito un-" paro de hablar cuando vio a John en una esquina con un cuchillo en su mano y un extraño hombre en la cocina.

"¡PORFÍN, algo interesante pasa por aquí!" rió, exaltado.

"Uh, Sherlock, ¿una ayudita?" murmuro John, lo justo para que el otro le oyera. Sherlock le ignoro y sus ojos observaron al extraño.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Loki, Dios de la mentira, Príncipe de Asgard." replico el hombre -Loki-

"Ego por las nubes, orgullo dañado, trata de impresionar... aburrido."

"¡NO ESTOY TRATANDO DE IMPRESIONAR A NADIE, NO LO NECESITO, SOY UN DIOS!" grito Loki, desafortunadamente, probando la teoría de Sherlock.

"Este aburrimiento me esta MATANDO." Enunció Sherlock, para volver a la sala de estar. Sonó un poco cansado. Cogió su violín y empezó a tocarlo. John no le siguió.

"¡No te vayas, no he terminado aún contigo!" Grito Loki, apareciendo detrás de Sherlock.

"Cállate, estoy pensando." Dijo Sherlock siguiendo tocando e ignorando la presencia de Loki. Loki echaba humo por las orejas de lo enfadado que estaba.

"Tu no-" fue cortado por Sherlock, quien toco más alto el violín. De pronto Sherlock tuvo un pensamiento.

"¿Cómo has aparecido detrás de mí? ¿Un efecto especial tal vez?" reflexiono. Paro de tocar para contemplarle. "No." Decidió "Aunque es una de las opciones más posibles también es la más improbable. Tendré que utilizar la palabra más molesta del vocabulario. Magia." Miro con desconfianza por encima de Loki. "Loki, Dios de la maldad, hijo adoptado de Odín. Nacido de Gigantes de Hielo."

"Así que hasta aquí conocen eso." Murmuro Loki.

"No es cultura general." Suspiro Sherlock. Cuidadosamente coloco su violín en una silla.

"Entonces eres muy inteligente" Dijo Loki, mirándole con interés y avanzando unos pasos hacia el. Sherlock retrocedió cautelosamente unos pasos también.

"Si." Dijo. "Soy un genio"

"Bien Sherlock-"

"Holmes."

"¿Qué?"

"Sherlock Holmes." El reconocimiento brilló en los ojos de Loki.

"Entonces tu eres el gran detective, Sherlock Holmes." Sonrió tomando un paso mas cerca de Sherlock.

"Si. Me sorprende que te tomara tanto tiempo. No hay muchos Sherlocks por aquí. ¿Cuán estúpido puede llegar a ser un Dios?" preguntó. Loki le ignoró y avanzó otro paso. Por enésima vez Sherlock volvió a retroceder. Esto continuó mientras hablaban.

"Así que el gran detective Sherlock Holmes está aburrido... ¿Qué ha pasado? No te quedaban juguetes para jugar, ¿No es así?" se burló.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo Sherlock mirándole sospechosamente. Una vez mas Loki le ignoro.

"Los Midgardianos son aburridos normalmente." Comentó Loki. Otro paso adelante.

"Si, pero yo no lo soy." Replicó Sherlock tranquilamente. Otro paso hacia atrás.

Loki rió "No, tu no." Otro paso adelante.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás. "Tu acento sugiere que eres inglés, como sea, tus patrones del habla sugieren un tono poco familiar" observó Sherlock. "Estas probando de borrar tu pasado porque eso te debilita. Rivalidad entre hermanos- ah, por fin algo que entiendo."

Loki quiso preguntarle que qué quería decir con eso, pero ya había aprendido que era mejor no cuestionar a Sherlock. Y ahí fue cuando Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba atraído por el hombre. No supo porqué pero algo le impulso a acercarse a Sherlock. Se preguntó quién era el hombre de la cocina.

"John." Dijo Sherlock, leyendo su mente.

"¿Qué?" La irritación se veía en la cara de Loki.

"John. El hombre en la cocina es John. Mi asistente." Sherlock no dijo nada más, pero había algo en su voz- arrepentimiento? Decepción? Amargura? Posiblemente Loki nunca lo sabría. Dio otro paso adelante.

"Es un poco tonto para ser tu asistente." Dijo con una nota peligrosa en su voz.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás. Solo para ver que ya no podía darlo. Fue puesto de espaldas contra la pared. Loki estaba peligrosamente cerca. Una sonrisa se proyecto en los labios de Loki y sus ojos brillaron con diversión. Sherlock le sonrió, con la mirada del alíen en el, que lo hacía diez veces más atractivo. Loki estaba apunto de besarle cuando John entró.

"¿Qué demonio-" se corto a si mismo. Loki rodó los ojos sin molestarse en darse la vuelta. Sherlock lucia incomodo.

"Um, Sherlock ¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto John.

"Loki estaba a punto de irse." Replicó Sherlock, empujando a Loki lejos de él.

"¿Qué-" Empezó Loki, pero Sherlock ya estaba conduciéndole a la puerta así que se limitó a seguirlo tentativamente. John miro con incredulidad negando con la cabeza. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta Sherlock se detuvo y Loki le miro a la cara.

"Bien, fue un placer conocerte Loki." Dijo sacando sus manos para un saludo. Loki tomo el pequeño papel que tenía Sherlock entre las manos cuando sus manos se encontraron y sonrío.

"El placer es mío." Rió Loki sacudiendo la nota. Se giro saliendo, y en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de John, saco la nota y leyó.

"_Ven al 221B el próximo jueves si te es conveniente, si no, ven igualmente."_

Loki sonrió aún mas ampliamente y camino de vuelta a su apartamento. Después de todo Midgard no era tan aburrido.

* * *

Bien, espero que os haya gustado, recuerdo que no es mío y que un review no sobraría para saber si gusta la pareja, porque si soy sincera estoy haciendo un fic de ellos pero no creo que alguien vaya a leerlo jeje u-u

Nos vemos, chauu~


End file.
